films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Best of James
Best of James is a US VHS/DVD featuring three first season episodes, one second season episode and four third season episodes narrated by George Carlin and one song. The DVD release also featured three extra songs. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released on DVD in 2002. And was released again in a three disc set with the Best of Thomas and the Best of Percy in 2003. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description Known on the Island of Sodor for his fine scarlet coat and occasional high-falutin' attitude, James has been a fan favorite from the very beginning. Children love his big grin and jovial way - - - adults connect with his kind heart and warm dispostition. This volume of the commemorative Thomas & Friends Collector's Edition series is dedicated to James, the very useful, splendid red engine. Celebrate all of the favorite stories which have made James one of the most popular and closest friends of Thomas. Remember when James got a little rough with some of the Troublesome Trucks and learned a very important lesson? Or when James' joke on Gordon backfired on him? And who could ever forget when James got stung on the nose by a bee? Get your tickets ready and hop for miles of smiles with your Sodor family as they salute your friend and ours, James. Episodes #A Proud Day for James #James in a Mess #Old Iron #No Joke for James #James Learns a Lesson #Percy, James and the Fruitful Day #James Goes Buzz Buzz #Time for Trouble Songs #Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover #Harold the Helicopter (DVD only) #The Island Song (DVD only) #Gone Fishing (DVD only) In addition, extracts of the songs It's Great to be an Engine, Really Useful Engine, and Let's Have a Race are used in the intermissions between episodes. Special Features *Best of James Trivia *Build an Engine *Where do I Belong? *Hooray for Thomas! read-along story *Character Gallery *Web Site Fun Characters Locations Notes *Some DVDs came with a bonus CD sampler of Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms featuring Thomas' Anthem, Harold the Helicopter, Gone Fishing, and Every Cloud has a Silver Lining. *The last few seconds of Old Iron are reversed as the episode ends. *Additional clips from Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, A Better View for Gordon, James and the Trouble with Trees, Thomas Saves the Day, Percy Runs Away and Foolish Freight Cars are used in the intermissions between the episodes. *The VUDU digital release features some alternative title cards. Errors *The image for Time for Trouble on the DVD menu is actually from Troublesome Trucks. This is because it was taken from the intermission after the episode. *It was stated in the "Where do I belong" game that Cranky works at the quarry. *On the disc, James' wheels are grey. *When Really Useful Engine plays during the intermissions, the subtitles say "He's the Prettiest Red Engine we adore." Gallery = BestofJames.jpg|DVD cover BestofJameswithWoodenDuncan.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway Duncan BestofJamesDVDbackcover.jpg|DVD back cover BestofJamesDisc.JPG|DVD disc BestofJames2007DVD.jpg|2007 cover BestofJames2007DVDSpine.png BestofJames2007DVDBackCover.png BestofThomas,Percy&James.PNG|Platinum edition TheBestofJamesTitleCard.png|Title card BestofJamesdigitalrereleasetitlecard.jpg|VUDU title card Category:Thomas and Friends US Home Video releases Category:2000s home video releases Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki